


Reunion

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Series: Reunion Trilogy [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River knows what Jack really needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 'Writing on the body'.
> 
> Spoilers up to _Big Bang_ and _Children Of Earth_
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

'I _am_ sorry about your wrist.'

'Stop saying that.' He shrugged, embarassed. 'I don't even remember most of it.'

He looks tired. He'd looked tired before, but she'd assumed that was just what immortality does to you. Now it looks grained in, like he's lived with something horrible for a long time.

It wasn't exactly a date. A reunion, really. But this time, she'd come to find him. Of all the horrible little bars in all the dead-end space stations in all the galaxy, she'd found his.

And – a surprise to both of them - she was wearing his Vortex Manipulator.

'Listen, I could give you a lift - ' she began, but he shrugged.

'Nah. Thanks but – travelling with two people on that thing is never pleasant. Believe me, I've tried it.' If he let slip how much he wanted to be rescued, he'd feel a fool. And more so, if he admitted that he only wants to be rescued by the right person. He changed the subject.

'So what you been up to?'

'Gone to prison, got out, nearly been killed. Done a lot of running. Oh, and I got tenure. I'm a professor now.'

'And – ' he looked at her perceptively ' - there's someone, right? There's a Someone?'

She looks momentarily thrown.

'Oh shit.  Am I that obvious?'

'Just – ' he smiled. 'Just a vibe.'

'Yes.' She was staring at the table. 'There's a man – a mad, wonderful man. Most of the running, that was with him.'

'Yeah' he nodded, reminiscent. 'I used to know a guy like that.'

Moved by his own thoughts, he added, 'You ever get that feeling – you could run as hard as you can for as long as you can, and you'll never catch him up?'

'Oh, hell, yes!'

'And it doesn't make you stop running.'

'Yep.'

Jack stared into his drink, reflectively. It's not the first, which is possibly why he continues talking. 'I shoulda stopped running – oooh, over a century ago. See, this guy – I wouldda followed him to the end of the universe. In fact I did, once. And he just droppped me, and here I am, like an idiot, still secretly hoping he'll fall out of the sky and rescue me.'

She looked at him carefully.

'Really? You waited for him for over a century?'

'Yeah. Word of advice, River. Never fall for a time-traveller.'

'Noted,' she said, and if there was a certain dryness in the word, he didn't pick up on it.

He drained his drink.

'Anmyway. Sorry, I'll stop rambling. Tell me about what you've been doing.'

'No.' She rose, suddenly, and he looked up startled. 'Come with me. I've got an idea. I think you'll like this.'

 

* * *

 

She got them a room, a small cabin with bare walls, typical space-station accomodation. Then she kissed him, very tenderly for a long time, making it clear without words that there was no impetus, no agenda, no need for him to do anything. He just seemed to need human contact, and she's a very good kisser.

Once she'd got him good and relaxed, she told him to take his shirt off.

'Uh, where's this going?'

'You'll see,' she said. 'Lie down on your front.'

He did as he was told, stretched out on the narrow bed.

'Now keep still.'

'What are you doing?'

'Wait and see.'

'OK.' Jack has no idea where this is going, but he's warm with affection and quite happy to let her fool about with his back, if that's what she feeels like doing. Once he'd have either asked more questions, or made a move on her, but lately he's lost some of his drive, and got a bit more passive. It's being stranded that did it. He's learning passivity, since he's been stuck in this century with no way out.

She got out some eyeliner from her bag, dipped the brush carefully. She bagen to trace a line on his back, just under his left shoulderblade.

He lay very still for her, not sure if he was being claimed or just decorated. He breathed easily and slowly as she drew, forming letters, large and elaborate, each line perfectly in place. Like an artist, she took her time – once or twice going back and smudging away a mistake, and redoing it.

It's very erotic.  Something in his calmness affects her. Touching the muscles in his back and shoulders, and the dip of his spine, she follows their natural curves and works with them, as if she's sculpting.

'You do have a gorgeous back,' she murmurs, as she works. Delineating carefully, she smiles at the many levels of eroticism present in the room. There's tenderness and affection and a level of sensuality. And she's trying to help him, because she knows exactly how he feels.

'There,' she said, leaning back to look at it properly.  'Now, don't move.'

'Gonna make me?' he aksed, his kinky sensibilities roused. The focus and attention she'd put into this drawing- so close at times that he'd felt her breath against his skin – had got him interested.

'Will this persuade you?' She knelt down by the head of the bed, ran her hand through his hair, and leaned in for a long, slow kiss. While he was very involved, she snaked her hand round his wrists, and -

Snap!

'Handcuffs?' he said.

'Problem?' she asked, coolly, standing up.

'No. Suits me. Where are you - ?' She moved over to her bag again. He couldn't see her from this angle. There was a scribbling sound, and then a sensation as if something small and fast had whizzed past him and vanished through the wall.

'Ok, what the hell was that?'

'You'll find out,' she said. 'Stay very still, and I'll see you soon.'

'You'll what? River?' She picked up her bag, turned in the doorway to blow him a kiss.

' _River_!'

Amd she left. The door clicked behind her.

OK, he thought. This must be the next part of the game. Damnit. Just when she'd got me hard. He wriggled against the bed a bit, but couldn't get much pressure going. She'll be back any minute, he though. Any minute n– _what the fuck was that_?

A whirring, on the edge of hearing, fading closer, and a breeze from nowhere ruffling his hair.

The door of the Tardis banged open and someone emerged. Twisting over his shoulder, Jack could see a boyish face topped off with delightfully mussable hair. Long legs. A bow tie.

'River?' said the apparition.

'She just left,' said Jack, not knowing what else to say.

'But she sent me a message,' said the Doctor, glancing at the psychic paper, sounding baffled and a little distressed. '“Need a lift”, kiss kiss, then these – coordinates - '

He tailed off.

'Jack?'

'Hi.'

'Jack, you're tied to the bed.'

'Yeah, I'd noticed.' He's not changed, Jack thinks. Except the face and the legs. Woah. Good legs.

'And what's that on your back?' demanded the Doctor.

'You tell me.' Jack rolled a little, so he could see.

Written large across his back, in an elegant script, with curves and swoops to the letters, were the words _'Hello, Sweetie_ '.

'Oh.'

'Doctor?'

The Doctor sighed.

' _You_ need a lift. Right. Of course.'

He stepped over to examine the handcuffs.

'She took the keys, right?'

'Yep. Good to see you, by the way.'

'She _always_ does that,' muttered the Doctor, fishing out the sonic screwdriver.

The cuffs clicked free.

'Come on.' He offered a hand, and Jack scrambled to his feet. A brief hug, slightly awkward. The Doctor stepped back, patted Jack aimlessly on the shoulder.  Jack takes a proper look at this new regeneration.  Very cute. 

'Hop in. Amy's got the kettle on – we'll take the scenic route, catch up. How have you been?'

And he opened the Tardis door and let Jack step in first.

 

END


End file.
